


wanna spend my life in love with you

by wonuw



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, i dont even know how it got this long, its just the three of them being happy and in love, lapslock, they go to maldives for a vacation and it goes from there, this is super domestic btw, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuw/pseuds/wonuw
Summary: “channie? you okay?” soonyoung voices out his concerns for him.“i’m okay, the mask was just a bit too tight.”“you should loosen it,” jihoon says. “don’t hurt yourself, chan-ah.”“nah, maybe if i keep this up i’ll have a sharp jawline like taeyong.” chan runs his fingers along his jaws to emphasise his point.orsoonhoonchan shenanigans in maldives: the au





	wanna spend my life in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from joshua's ideal cut solo)  
> i just wanted to write a soonhoonchan, i have no idea how it spiraled into becoming this long 100% self indulgent fic.. also i may be planning to write more of this ship so keep your eyes open! posting this at 5am with no sleep so far so if there are any mistake please tell me!  
> also merry christmas everyone!! and for those who don't celebrate, have a good day anyway!  
> enjoy :)

soonyoung’s day starts with bounding excitedly into their shared bedroom and stopping by their king sized bed where his two boyfriends lie snuggled together, sleeping peacefully. it’s such a beautiful sight that he almost doesn’t want to wake them up and tell them the news, but nah. he’s been hiding this for weeks, so heck all to their sleep! even if it’s only nine in the morning!

 

“channie! jihoonie! wake up!” he sits on the bed roughly, but makes sure not to crush any of their limbs. jihoon groans, turning away from the source of the noise and cuddling further into chan. the younger reacts positively to this, his arm tightening around jihoon, but he opens his eyes blearily and looks up at soonyoung. “hyung?”

 

“wake upppp, hoonie,” soonyoung whines annoyingly (jihoon hates it), moving closer to the sleeping boy and whispering loudly in his ear. “wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup-“

 

“go away,” jihoon grumbles, using his free hand to smack in the general direction of where soonyoung is to make him stop, as if he was an alarm clock, managing to hit him square in the shoulder. chan, more awake now thanks to soonyoung’s loud antics, giggles at his hyungs. he shifts a fraction and shakes jihoon’s shoulder gently, whispering smilingly into his ear, before he finally gives in and rolls over and peels his eyelids open to look at the noisy figure he calls his boyfriend. 

 

an endearing smile flits over soonyoung’s features.  _ chan makes everyone soft for him, even jihoonie. _

 

“hyung, what did you want to tell us?” 

 

“ah,” soonyoung almost forgets why he woke them up so abruptly for. “surprise! i booked us a trip to maldives for four days! yay!” he hypes himself up, hoping that the two will have the same reaction. 

 

“where even is that,” jihoon mumbles unenthusiastically, rolling away from chan so that his back touches soonyoung’s chest and then proceeding to close his eyes again. well, that isn’t quite the reaction he had expected. 

 

“oh! maldives!” luckily for him, chan’s here. “i’ve seen pictures of the place, it’s so pretty! the ocean’s so blue and the water’s so clear- we can go snorkelling, right, hyung?” chan looks excitedly at soonyoung, his eyes sparkling. soonyoung laughs and says of course, why would they go maldives and  _ not _ snorkel, that’d be crazy. 

 

jihoon, however, disagrees. 

 

he groans, again (how many times has it been already?), shaking his head making noises of disapproval. “nooo, soonyoung, you know i can’t swim,” he complains, pushing away from him and opting to rest against chan again. 

 

“it’s ok hyung!” chan grins reassuredly, patting jihoon’s head softly. (if anyone else had done that they’d be dead, but this  _ was _ lee chan) “we can get floats for you so don’t worry! and you can hold our hands!” jihoon drags out a “whatever” and buries his face in chan’s neck, but chan can feel the smile that betrays his true feelings. 

 

soonyoung senses that everyone is agreeable to going, bouncing up to announce, “okay! after jihoonie wakes up, let’s go to the store to get the floats and stuff!” he then ambles out of the room, planning on making breakfast for the other two (or at least try to, it’s usually chan who makes the food). 

 

  * •• 



 

shopping for the things they need goes something like this:

 

they start with getting swimming costumes, the ones they have now being too small for them. soonyoung chooses matching ones for them, short-sleeved grey tops with a logo on the front, but jihoon frowns and goes, “i don’t want us to get sunburnt.” he makes soonyoung put those back and instead chooses long-sleeved rashguards that would serve as better protection for their skin against the sun. 

 

next on the list is sunscreen. they’ll be there for four days, so two bottles of sunblock is probably enough, chan feels, grabbing two from the shelf. jihoon, who stayed indoors “25/8” as soonyoung puts it, either in his studio or at home, was not ready to get sunburnt or even the slightest bit darker. he eyes the two bottles skeptically and says, “no, we need more,” before grabbing another two bottles from the shelf. soonyoung teases him by asking if he’s going to use one bottle per day, which earns him a glare with no real menace behind it. 

 

then chan insists they pick out the floats now in case they forgot to get them. soonyoung makes an effort to tease jihoon more, holding up a bright pink kid’s ring float and holding it in front of jihoon, “how about his one?” jihoon glares at him again but then muses, “i could use that to choke you though.” chan shows up and comments (very unnecessarily) “kinky” before showing jihoon the other kinds of floats available. he ends up choosing a long yellow float which soonyoung dubs as a “noodle”. 

 

they’ve gotten caps and sunglasses and snorkel masks, these ones not matching so that they could tell them apart, despite soonyoung’s whining. “who’s the oldest again?” chan asks as he places the three different coloured masks into the basket, searching for the last item they need. he pouts cutely and jihoon just grabs his hand and drags him along with chan. 

 

“let’s get matching ones!” is what soonyoung exclaims when they try on the water shoes for their sizes. “sigh,” jihoon breathes out, explaining to soonyoung for the nth time that no, they can’t get matching shoes because there needs to be a way for them to tell them apart so that they don’t wear the wrong shoe size. chan just looks at jihoon in bewilderment and thinks  _ did hyung just  _ say _ sigh _ . 

 

all in all, it had been a pretty successful shopping trip, apart from the fact that soonyoung was sulking at the end of it. jihoon and chan solve this by buying a crepe from his favourite pastry shop, which has him all happy and smiley by the time they reach home. 

 

  * ••



 

upon reaching one of the islands in maldives, jihoon’s already shying away from the bright sunlight beating down, shades and cap already in place. beside him chan and soonyoung are bathing in the heat, sleeves rolled up, showing off their well-built arms. jihoon squints at them, unhappy that other people get to ogle his boyfriends, do they not understand that they are all his! 

 

“let’s go snorkelling!” soonyoung can’t keep his excitement in check, standing at the room’s balcony that overlooks the seemingly endless ocean. he’s already changed into his swim trunks  _ and  _ top due to jihoon’s nagging, even though he wanted to go shirtless. he looks down and sees fishes swimming around in the water, fuelling his excitement even more. 

 

meanwhile, chan is in the room helping jihoon to inflate the noodle float, while the man himself lathers himself up in sunscreen. it takes him at least fifteen minutes to ensure every exposed part of his body is covered with sunscreen, and in the end when he steps out of the bathroom, chan laughs, “hyung! you’re almost as white as the bed!” 

 

“good,” he deadpans, eliciting a snort from the younger, before they join soonyoung outside. chan relishes the feeling of sunlight against his skin while jihoon hides under the shade of the open beach umbrella, wondering of he should put even  _ more _ sunblock. 

 

soonyoung turns away from facing the ocean and flashes them a bright smile that makes his eyes turn into slits and that’s almost, almost as blinding as the sun. he hands them their masks, fiddling with his own after telling them how to put it on and adjust it. 

 

eventually, the three of them descend the wooden stairs into the water and immediately after stepping in, chan yelps loudly while splashing about, “ahhh hyung! the water’s so cold!” he wades in a little deeper, still recoiling at the temperature of the water. soonyoung has a similar reaction, while jihoon worries more about the fact that he can’t swim and holds on to the noodle float for dear life. 

 

but after waddling around in the ocean for a bit, chan thinks he doesn’t really mind the temperature anymore. instead, he’s too preoccupied with his mask that seems to be too loose, water immediately entering when he submerges it below the surface. frowning and shutting his eyes so that the water wouldn’t go in, he removes the mask and wipes at his face, then puts on the mask and re-adjusts it so that it’s snug on his face. a little too snug, perhaps, but that’s better than it being too loose. he looks over at his hyungs, who are having a fun time looking at the fishes swimming around. he giggles at jihoon, who’s holding onto the noodle float so tightly it looks as if it could burst any second now.  

 

chan makes his way to them slowly and joins them in looking at the fishes in the water, but not before taking a hold of jihoon’s hand and intertwining their fingers, feeling his hyung give a little squeeze of gratitude in return. 

 

once again he sinks his face into the water, the pressure pressing against the mask and making it even tighter than it already is, but chan bears the pain and floats along with his hyungs, instead focusing his attention ok the marine life. he can’t help but let out a “waaah” of amazement as he stares at the fishes swimming by, varying in colours and species, from the ones that look like Dory to skinny, sand-coloured fish that look more like pipes with fins than actual fish, with long snouts in lieu of a mouth. 

 

they travel a little further and start to see more live coral than just rocks and sand, and along with that brings livelier and more variegated shoals of fish. he sees tiny orange and black fish drifting around rocks, darting in and out with every movement they make, and red fish with bulging black eyes and really defined scales that look somewhat like the fish he sees on the chinese new year decorations his friends from china put up. jihoon squeezes his hand and juts his chin forward to point at a large clump of coral (since both his hands are occupied) where a large school of black fish were gathered, nipping at the coral and bits of rock at the bottom. listening carefully, chan can just about hear the faint crunching noises as the fish chew on the rock. he turns to grin at jihoon, who’s too immersed in watching the fish to notice, and ends up making eye contact with soonyoung instead. they share a smile, soonyoung’s eyes turning into upward slits again, before they head out even further. 

 

after a while, chan starts to feel warm and cold water rush past him, instead of the lukewarm water they had been swimming through for quite some time. the three drift there for a while, chan in amazement at the sensation of cold and warm water to simultaneously course over his arms. he looks at soonyoung above the water, and is about to ask his hyung why this was so, when he suddenly feels a sharp pressure on his hand — jihoon. 

 

he surfaces from looking underwater and chan notices that his eyes are wide with what seems like fear? wordlessly, jihoon just points downwards and tightens his grip on the two boys beside him. confused, chan dips his head back down. and he sees it. 

 

maybe one of the most majestic things he’s seen so far, and a clear explanation as to why the water temperature keeps fluctuating here; just underneath them, the seabed that was once less than two metres beneath them suddenly drops with a steep gradient  _ down _ into the depths of the ocean. now chan understands why jihoon’s so scared, but here so much more coral and just  _ look at all these fish _ . he can’t help but stare as a large  _ cloud _ (yes, that’s how big the school of fish is, bigger than chan that’s for sure) of small grey fish drifted past, darting away when soonyoung tries to reach out to them. he laughs at his hyung’s childishness as he pouts when the fish refuse to swim anywhere near him after making grabbing motions at them, but is stopped short when he feels jihoon squeezing his hand again. 

 

“we should go back,” he hears jihoon say through the mask. chan knows he probably doesn’t like being here, where his feet can’t reach the ground, especially since he can’t swim (but jihoon would probably die than admit he’s scared). 

 

“soonie hyung!” chan calls out for the older, “we should go back, it’s getting dark.”

 

and so the three of them make their way back to the room, climbing back up the stairs and drying off with the fluffy orange beach towels that are stacked on the beach chairs at their balcony. chan removes his mask, finally free from the thing that’s causing him so much pain. he immediately rubs his sore chin, starting to regret pulling the straps so tight. 

 

“channie? you okay?” soonyoung voices out his concerns for him, nearing the youngest boy after wrapping the towel around his waist and tilting his head in worry. 

 

“i’m okay, the mask was just a bit too tight,” chan tries not to make his hyungs worry too much, but fails because they would never not worry about him. soonyoung’s mouth turns downward and jihoon furrows his eyebrows at the mask in chan’s hand, walking over from behind soonyoung to take it. 

 

“you should loosen it,” he says, while easing the headstraps to make sure it isn’t too tight. “don’t hurt yourself, chan-ah.” 

 

chan’s heart flutters at jihoon’s term of affection for him; sure, jihoon  _ was _ a little (a lot) more willing to call chan cute names like chan-ah, channie, uri maknae etc. than call soonyoung that, but he still gets butterflies whenever he says it. he grins mischievously at the shorter, “nah, maybe if i keep this up i’ll have a sharp jawline like taeyong.” chan runs his fingers along his jaws to emphasise his point. 

 

his two boyfriends clearly aren’t amused by this, based on the “really, chan” looks they give him as he stares sheepishly at them. jihoon rolls his eyes while soonyoung just reaches out for chan, pulling the boy closer and bending down to give him a chaste kiss on his right jaw. chan can’t keep the smile off his face as he goes, “ah, hyung,” and misses how jihoon, too, takes a step toward chan and only feels him leaving his own two (2) kisses along chan’s left jaw. 

 

he bites his lip to contain the tease that sits right on the tip of tongue, ready to be said, instead opting to show jihoon his brightest grin. soonyoung, on the other hand, has zero qualms about poking fun at the shorter.  “aww jihoonie~!” 

 

the person in question shoots a glare at soonyoung, mumbling “shut up” and moving away to stand at chan’s other side in case he does something embarrassing. chan laughs at them and turns to face the ocean, and he catches sight of the sun that’s setting rapidly, and with it staining the sky with a beautiful mixture of oranges and yellows and blue, while the clouds just above the sun are tinted a pretty bubblegum pink. 

 

the other two follow chan’s gaze and soon enough, all three of them are admiring the breathtaking sunset in a comfortable silence. the sky’s not the only thing that’s tinted with beautiful colours; the blue and pink from the sky and clouds reflects onto the surface of the ocean, projecting a mixture of blue on one side and pink on the other. 

 

eventually, though, the sun sinks below the horizon and the pretty colours all disappear along with it. soonyoung’s the first to break out of the trance; he races to the door, shouting, “i’m showering first!” but yelping when he opens the door as he’s greeted with the cold air that’s been circulating around the room. unaffected by the cold, jihoon steps past soonyoung wordlessly and quickly gets his clothes before entering the bathroom, smirking at soonyoung when he exclaims, “no! jihoonie i trusted you!“  chan pats his head in consolation, then shyly suggests, “we can shower together?” he lets out a noise of surprise when soonyoung jumps up from where he’s moping on the ground to catch chan in a tight hug, then proceeding to rest his head on chan’s and not letting him go. 

 

(“i’m getting cold,” chan says after a while, the door still open with cold air dancing against their skin and making chan shiver. soonyoung quickly shuts the door, then continues to hug chan, peppering kisses in his hair.)

 

  * ••



 

they return from dinner and are faced with choosing sleeping arrangements; there’s a queen bed in the middle of the room and a single bed at the side. chan, not willing to separate his hyungs, offers, “i can sleep on the side bed, i don’t mind,” but he’s stopped from even going near there by a hand wrapping around his wrist. 

 

“no,” jihoon tugs chan to the bed in the middle, where soonyoung’s lying splayed out and looking at something on his phone. “sleep with us.” chan’s lips curl upwards inadvertently and he tackles jihoon onto the bed, wrapping his arms around his hyung and burying his nose in his neck and blowing because he knows jihoon was especially ticklish there. the smaller boy squirms in his grasp but makes no real attempt to get away, so they just lie there in silence, the only other sound being the low whirring of the air conditioning. 

 

in the end, after being pushed and pulled around by the older boys, who fight over cuddling chan more, he ends up in the middle, the three of them squeezed together in the queen bed that’s most definitely  _ not _ meant for three grown men. even if he is a little cramped, chan finds himself not minding this one bit, with his head tucked into soonyoung’s neck and his legs tangled with jihoon’s. 

 

  * ••



 

jihoon wakes up in a… not so pleasant way. 

 

he’s on his side, arms around his baby’s— i mean,  _ chan’s _ sleeping body, and can feel his eyebrow actively twitching in annoyance at that stupid hamster. (just kidding, he loves both of them so much you couldn’t even imagine, but it’s not like he’d tell anyone that.)

 

he feels it again. a little puff of warm air into his ear, obviously from soonyoung who’s trying to wake him up. he ignores it for the hundredth time and stays still, thinking  _ if i stay still he’ll go away _ . but of course, this is kwon soonyoung, do you really think he’d give up trying to wake up his short boyfriend this easily? never! jihoon groans internally as he feels the boy blow yet another breath of air into his ear. 

 

“i swear to god, kwon soonyoung, i’m going to kill you,” jihoon grumbles angrily, tightening his grip on chan, who snuggles closer into his hold. he can’t see him, but jihoon can just imagine that stupid smirk soonyoung must have on now after successfully waking him up. 

 

“no you won’t, you love me~” he says singsongingly, hands reaching out to comb through jihoon’s messy bedhead. jihoon leans in to the touch and replies, “i do.” then adds, “but i’d still kill you for being annoying.” he smirks as soonyoung collapses against his head, whining and denying, “no, jihoonie, you’d kill  _ for _ me.” 

 

they stay in that position for a while, soonyoung crouching by jihoon’s side of the bed with his hands in his hair, kneading gently. somewhere in between, chan stirs and shifts around, his arm coming up to rest on jihoon’s back. soonyoung lifts one hand from carding through jihoon’s hair and moves to chan instead, whispering, “channie, baby, wake up, let’s go for breakfast.” jihoon opens his eyes to see a mop of brown hair just below his chin, chan’s head tucked into his neck. he contemplates whether he should help soonyoung wake chan up, but jihoon loves sleep and loves sleeping with chan even more, so he simply shuts his eyes once again and pushes his nose into chan’s hair. 

 

(eventually, soonyoung gets them to wake up by playing that godawful wake up song their friend seungkwan once sang out of tune to them when they had a sleepover. jihoon never let him stay over again.)

 

  * ••



 

they return from breakfast and immediately after opening the door, jihoon runs straight (hm) to the bed and collapses face down on it, revelling in the cool air blowing around in their room in contrast to the hot, hot feeling of sun outside. he rolls around, making noises of content as the cold bedsheets cool him down. the other two just laugh at him. 

 

“hyung! do you wanna go snorkelling now?” chan asks, nudging him. jihoon mumbles something incoherent, then lifts his head and faces chan, “noo, it’s so hot. i’ll get burnt.” he hears chan hum thoughtfully and soonyoung joins them on the bed, going, “then should we all stay here?” 

 

“no, no, you guys can go, i’ll stay here.” while jihoon  _ does _ want to just laze the day away and do nothing but stay in bed and cuddle with the two people he loves the most, he isn’t one for ruining their fun. he tells them that he’ll be fine alone for a couple hours while they were out and could entertain himself or just catch up on his sleep. it takes a lot of convincing, but they finally agree to go without jihoon, chan promising, “we’ll be back soon!” 

 

strangely enough, jihoon doesn’t feel like sleeping right now. he didn’t bring his laptop thanks to soonyoung saying that this trip was to relax and working is  _ not _ relaxing, so he can’t work on producing or tweaking anything now. he scans the room for something he can do, then lays his eyes on the tv. hm. 

 

jihoon soon finds himself scrolling through tv channels, but finding nothing that comes up to his fancy. he looks through the movies; maybe there’s something here that he’ll like, starting with the movies released in 2018. he grins when he sees the cover of one of his favourites, black panther, and is about to choose that when he sees the movie right beside it. he’s heard about it before, a movie that his american friend jisoo had watched and said was a great representation of lgbt+ and wasn’t a shitty hollywood take on their own twisted version of it in society: love, simon. 

 

he checks the settings and finds to his dismay that there’s no korean subtitles, but there are english subtitles, and watching and rewatching all the marvel movies has allowed him to understand a decent amount of english, so he should be able to get through with these. turning subtitles on and hitting play, jihoon leans back and trains his eyes on the screen.

 

he finds himself thoroughly engrossed in the film, even though he doesn’t  _ really _ understand what’s going on entirely. but he really hates that guy who used the emails as blackmail; martin, was it? at the end of the movie, jihoon’s has fallen in love with the words simon’s mother had said to him, “it’s almost like I can feel you holding your breath...But you get to exhale now”, translating it into korean and falling in love with it even more, quickly jotting it down in his lyrics book (that soonyoung had overlooked when they were packing. ha! take that.)

 

just as he lifts his pen from writing both the english and korean versions of the quote, he hears the click of the door opening, and hastily stuff the book back into his bag, not wanting chan or soonyoung to find it. (not because they’d stop him from working or thinking of lyrics, but because some of the things written inside were… about them, and if they ever found out they’d tease him to no end.)

 

“jihoonie~!” he hears soonyoung call lovingly, bounding to the bed and plopping himself beside jihoon, embracing the smaller in his arms. he tries to squirm away, but that makes soonyoung hold him even tighter, so he just gives up and enjoys the warmth from the other. chan joins them on the bed, taking jihoon’s hand in his and going, “hyung, can we go for the dolphin cruise tomorrow? i heard some people talking about it, i think we can go to the reception and ask!” 

 

of course we can, is jihoon’s answer; he’d never say no to any of chan’s requests. the two get changed but don’t shower (they want to go again later, with jihoon) and the three of them head to reception. 

 

they get there and the three of them struggle with broken english to convey the message that they want to go on the dolphin cruise and  _ not _ diving, sorry sir, you interpreted chan’s hand gestures wrongly. after minutes of poor communication and confused look from both sides, they finally manage to get a trip to see the dolphins that’s scheduled tomorrow morning. 

 

they then proceed to lunch, jihoon opening an umbrella and humming happily because now, he doesn’t have to worry (that much) about his skin. they eat at a buffet place, making all three sigh in relief in not having to struggle again with foreign english menus. while trudging back to their room, soonyoung grabs his and chan’s hand and swings their linked arms like a little kid, before asking if jihoon wants to snorkel with them now that it isn’t so hot. chan exclaims that yes! hyung has to go! and with that, the three of them head back out into the water. 

 

this time, jihoon grips his float less tightly than yesterday, knowing that he has chan and soonyoung to hold on to him no matter what. he recalls the stupid thing chan said yesterday and makes extra effort to ensure chan’s mask isn’t going to hurt him again. soonyoung coos over them, calling jihoon an overprotective mother, which earns him a smack in the stomach by jihoon’s float. 

 

they make little effort to swim so much, letting the waves carry them along, and head in the general direction of where the drop off is. jihoon’s considerably less afraid than yesterday, knowing now that although it seemed scary, the drop off isn’t that bad, as long as the doesn’t let go and let himself float off. and the view there is pretty magnificent and jihoon kind of wants to see it again, so perhaps he not-so-subtly leads the three of them back in that direction. 

 

they stay there, along the edge of the drop off, watching quietly as the fishes swim past them, and occasionally pointing at the exotic fish here and there, like the diamond-shaped fish with black and white stripes on a yellow body, making it look more like those “do not cross” tapes. a school of silver-black fish pass then, with tails like crescent moons and eyes black like the night sky. one even comes less than a meter away from jihoon’s face, close enough to touch it, but he respects everyone’s boundaries including fish, so he doesn’t reach out. 

 

eventually it starts getting dark, so they slowly make their way back to their room, admiring the setting sun as they did so. sure, it isn’t as pretty as yesterday, with the colours much more tame and simple compared to the pinks and oranges and blues of the day before, but all sunsets are worth watching. 

 

this time, soonyoung doesn’t call dibs on showering, instead holding on to chan and announcing that they’d be showering together again, so jihoon can shower first. he doesn’t really mind, it’s not like he wants to see their dicks anyway. when he’s done, he tells them to be quick and not do anything nasty in there, to which soonyoung shouts back, “we won’t, chan’s ace too anyway!”

 

once the two are done, they make their way to another restaurant with a name similar to that swimming guy’s name from some anime soonyoung was obsessed with for a period of time.. haru, was it? jihoon doesn’t remember. here, they have to struggle with deciphering the names and contents of dishes, luckily for them google translate exists! the food served here is quite high class, jihoon feels, not really interested in anything on the menu. maybe he’ll try the beef tenderloin..

 

they order their food and eat in peace, soonyoung nicking little bits of chan and jihoon’s food, then acting all clueless when jihoon calls him out for it. (jihoon steals his fries in return.) they finish up and trudge slowly back to the room, the three of them humming to the tune of that one haikyuu opening soonyoung constantly plays.

 

suddenly, chan grabs their attention by going, “look!” jihoon follows where he’s pointing and gazes at the sky. “the stars are so pretty here!” thanks to the lack of light pollution that normally came from city lights and rendered stars invisible, the stars here are so, so clear and bright and jihoon just wants to stand here and admire the stars for the rest of the night. his astronomy isn’t the best, but he’s pretty sure that’s orion’s belt in the middle there…

 

soonyoung rushes them back to the room, saying that they’ll be more comfortable watching the stars from their balcony than standing in the middle of the path. they take the pillows from the balcony chairs and lay on the wooden floor, gazing up at the stars above. soonyoung puts on some calming music, and they just lie there in each other’s arms, enjoying the view. it’s quite romantic, if you ask jihoon, and although he isn’t one to enjoy cheesy romantic cliches like stargazing with your lovers, he finds that he doesn’t really mind. it’s so calming here, with chan and soonyoung beside him, the soft melody of the piano, the waves crashing onto the shore every so often… his mouth opens in a yawn, feeling sleepy even though he hasn’t really done much today.

 

“yeah, you must be tired from being pretty all day,” he hears soonyoung say smilingly to him. trust soonyoung to break the silence with his dumb pick up lines. jihoon sighs, “then you must be exhausted.” he cheers internally when soonyoung makes a noise of surprise, and his cheeks are probably pink now, too, but he’s too lazy to check. and it’s too dark to see, anyway. 

 

“hyung, isn’t that the same pick up line you used when you first met jihoon hyung?” chan pipes up. soonyoung tries to intervene but he continues, “we were in the library and you were like, ‘i’m going to talk to that cute guy’ and used that but then sulked for like a week when he gave me his number and not you.” jihoon snickers, remembering when he slipped chan his number very blatantly in front of soonyoung just because he could. 

 

“i didn’t sulk!”

 

“yes you did,” jihoon chimes in, always ready to gang up against soonyoung (in revenge for all the times he’s teased jihoon). “you were like ‘hmph! i’m never going to talk to any of you again!’” jihoon raises his voice a few octaves to make fun of him even more, knowing very well he didn’t speak like that. “and yet you were the one who asked us out.”

 

soonyoung huffs, clearly very done with being tormented by the ones he thought he could trust. can you believe it! two betrayals already! “i came here to have a good time and honestly i’m feeling so attacked right now, bye.” he gets up and goes into the room, letting out a “hmph!” before he closes the door. chan and jihoon know that he’s not actually angry, so they just let him be for a little while longer and cuddle under the stars.

 

eventually, chan mumbles that he wants to sleep, and while sleeping out here would be a nice experience, jihoon doesn’t want to risk it, in case it rains. he guides a sleepy chan into the room, who almost dives head first into the bed, but jihoon stops him when he sees soonyoung sprawled out on it, his arms and legs everywhere, taking up the whole bed. 

 

“he looks like a starfish,” chan says quietly, snorting at the unruly sight. “starfish soonie…” 

 

“i don’t think he’ll appreciate that nickname.”

 

“why not? it’s cute!”

 

“hm, do you think if i cut off his arms and legs they’ll grow back?”

 

“hyung!” chan frowns at jihoon in disapproval and the older just laughs in response, breathing out a “kidding, kidding” before leading them to the side bed. “i don’t think we can squeeze in there with him like that, and i don’t want to wake him, so let’s just sleep here.” chan nods wordlessly as he lies down, humming in content when his head hits the pillow. 

 

jihoon insists to sleep on the outside so chan won’t fall and hurt himself, in which chan responds to holding jihoon even closer to him. it’s a little cramped, but it’s warm and it’s chan so who cares if it’s not the most comfortable, it just means he gets to be pressed up even closer to chan. jihoon links their hands together, and he sleeps.

 

  * ••



 

the next morning, soonyoung wakes up to an empty bed and instantly his blood runs cold.  _ what happened- _

 

but then he catches sight of the lump on the side bed that wasn’t there yesterday and can’t help but break out into a smile. seriously, those two, always cuddling without him! he stands by the edge of the bed, watching endearingly as their chests rise and fall in sync, fighting the urge to squeeze into their cocoon and join them. 

 

“stop staring, it’s creepy.”

 

soonyoung blinks in confusion. jihoon’s eyes are open and he’s looking at him sleepily. ah, he must’ve been too caught up in admiring his boys to notice that jihoon woke up. he grins, “i can’t, you’re too cute to not stare at.”

 

jihoon glares at him and states firmly that  _ no _ , he’s not cute, no way, not ever. he shifts inward, careful not to wake chan, to make some space for soonyoung to sit. soonyoung combs his hand through jihoon’s hair, the two of them enjoying the early morning tranquility. 

 

eventually, soonyoung and jihoon’s quiet chatter arouses chan from his sleep, and the three of them make their way to have a quick breakfast, and when they return chan’s all excited and bouncy and rushing soonyoung and jihoon to  _ hurry up we’re going to be late!!!!  _ well, someone’s excited to see the dolphins. soonyoung sends chan a toothy smile and announces, “let’s go!” 

 

the boat they get on isn’t like the others soonyoung’s seen before; the lower deck being mostly open with minimal walls blocking the view, and there’s even an upper area where the three of them decide to sit, giving them a better view of the ocean. 

 

they travel quite a distance from their island, the hot morning sun beating down harshly on them. soonyoung rolls up his sleeve so that he doesn’t get a tan line, while beside him, jihoon dons a thin parka to protect his skin from the sun. soonyoung and chan laugh at his plight when the hood gets caught up in the wind and flaps around annoyingly, to which he solves by tucking it into his shirt. 

 

soon enough, they manage to spot a figure jumping into the air and doing a spin before landing back in the water. chan points animatedly and goes, “hyung! look!” soonyoung turns his head and notices something grey in the water moving toward their boat. he points it out and chan’s eyes light up even more as he realises gleefully that it’s a dolphin. soonyoung glances at jihoon, wondering if he’s enjoying this as much as their maknae is, but he misses the cool flip that the dolphin does and only sees jihoon’s eyes widen in amazement as he lets out a cute “wooow”.

 

the rest of the trip continues like that, the three of them marveling at every jump or flip that the dolphins do, soonyoung even attempting to imitate how they swam, which makes the other two break out in a fit of giggles. after about an hour or so of drifting along the ocean, then zooming toward a new area whenever dolphins were spotted there, the trip finally comes to an end, jihoon dragging them back down to hide from the sun. by the time they get back to the island, it’s already lunch time, so they head to the restaurant without menus (soonyoung doesn’t want to embarrass himself with poor pronunciations  _ again _ ).

 

on the way back to their room, jihoon mumbles quietly that he wants to laze around (again) with them, and so soonyoung and chan agree that today will be a lazy day and they’ll go out with jihoon later in the day when it isn’t so hot. soonyoung inquires what jihoon wants to do, sleep? but the shorter shakes his head and proclaims that he wants to watch black panther!

 

soonyoung sprawls out on the bed when they get back, chan taking a seat beside him, while jihoon heads straight for the tv to set up the movie. soonyoung wonders how they’re going to enjoy and understand the movie without having korean subtitles, but then he remembers  _ right, hoonie has seen this a thousand times, he has the whole script memorised.  _

 

and so he did. throughout the movie, jihoon sits in between him and chan and translates translates everything the characters say into korean, knowing what the next line will be even before it’s said. soonyoung tries to hide the endearing looks he gives jihoon whenever he imitates the way a character speaks and especially when he does the “wakanda forever” pose and says the phrase in such a cute way and  _ oh does soonyoung really want to pinch those cute cute cheeks of his and pepper his face in so so many kisses. _

 

the movie ends and chan takes the controller from jihoon to browse through a selection of tv channels, eventually stopping on some channel called nhk world where a cooking show is playing. ugh, cooking, soonyoung’s one (1) fear. okay, so maybe that’s a joke, but how is watching someone cook random food even interesting? he rolls onto his side, wrapping his arms around jihoon’s stomach and burying his nose in his side. he continues to converse softly with chan, but brings an arm around soonyoung and rubs comforting circles on his back, lulling him to sleep. 

 

later on, he wakes up to the creaking and dipping of the bed beside him. he blinks his eyes open to see chan’s surprised face, murmuring softly, “sorry, did that wake you up?” soonyoung shakes his head and stretches out his arms, drawing open his mouth in a yawn. “what time is it?” 

 

“about five, you didn’t sleep for that long, two hours tops,” chan tells him, nuzzling into his side. abruptly, he gets up and questions, “hyung, do you want to go to the beach? jihoon hyung said we should at least go out once today.” just as he finishes, a pile of clothes are dropped into soonyoung’s arms as jihoon pops up beside him, chanting “let’s go, let’s go” while ushering him off the bed and into the bathroom to change. 

 

they get to the beach thanks to jihoon’s navigation skills; chan says he was planning their route on the map while soonyoung was sleeping. and then he spots it, a small figure, barely visible against the white sands, moving along the beach, a shell atop it’s back—

 

“hermit crab!” 

 

soonyoung dashes toward it like a little kid, lifting the small creature from the sand when it shrinks back into its shell. gleefully, he shows it to jihoon and chan who stare at it in wonder, chan jumping back when it gingerly peaks back out at the three boys. jihoon puts his hand out to hold the crab and take a better look at it, but when he offers it to chan, the youngest hurriedly shakes his head and repeats “nononononono” before running off to play in the water. jihoon shrugs and hands the hermit crab back to soonyoung, saying that he’ll go find some more. 

 

in the meantime, soonyoung finds a nice spot just far enough away from the sea where the waves don’t reach, but close enough so he can still keep a close eye on chan. he digs a little hemisphere in the ground, placing the crab inside and watching amusedly as it tries to clamber out. jihoon soon returns with a handful of more crabs, all of different colours and sizes, and dumps them in the dome. “don’t let them get out,” he instructs, while building sand walls around the crabs. 

 

soonyoung chuckles at him but agrees anyway, running toward the sea to collect handfuls of wet sand to build up the walls, laughing every time he returns and sees jihoon poking a crab back into the dome when it’s about to escape. chan helps with bringing the sand, but strictly refuses to touch any of the crabs, yelling out whenever one gets particularly close to escaping. 

 

they play around with the crabs, adding various things into the hole like long pieces of coral as an escape route for the crabs, watching in amusement as the crabs slowly find their way out. soonyoung laughs particularly loudly when one of the bigger crabs climbs onto the coral, looks around, then climbs back down into the hole like and trying to climb the walls again. 

 

soon enough, it starts to get dark, so jihoon and soonyoung let all the crabs go, with chan watching from the sidelines. as soonyoung stares at the little creatures crawling away, he feels a hand grab his and pull him to his feet; it’s chan, and in his other hand he’s got jihoon. he follows the younger as he leads them to the edge of the beach where the sea meets the sand, the three of them strolling and watching the sunset. 

  
it’s just as colourful as the one on the first day, probably, soonyoung thinks, admiring the sight but being careful not to stare straight into the sun. he turns to look at his boyfriends, and their side profiles with the warm amber glow of the sun against their skin is  _ definitely _ more beautiful than the sunset. he finds himself admiring them instead of watching the sunset like they were doing, only snapping out of the trance when chan pulls on their linked hands and tell him that they’re heading back now. the only though that goes through soonyoung’s head as they dawdle back to the room is  _ i love them so, so much. _

**Author's Note:**

> stream getting closer!


End file.
